A Dance
by 135315
Summary: JenrukiHenryxRika: Being turned down is never easy.


**A Dance – Jenruki**

**By: 135315**

**Disclaimer:** Love, I don't need to own Digimon to write fanfiction.

_**A/N: **Kill me. _

**A Dance**

"_Made me look like a fool, I don't need nobody," Rika spat, "I don't need anyone as far as I'm damn concerned."_

"_I'm sure he didn't mean it..." Terriermon comforted. "Momentai, Rika."_

"_What the hell does that mean anyways?" She scoffed, and left._

_Terriermon caught on and repeated once more, "Momentai, Henry's busy, that's all."_

"_Busy my foot." She snapped, "And stop that."_

"_Momentai means: It's okay, or fine."_

"_Your and your weird terms in speech." Rika rolled her eyes. "I'm outta here."_

_Terriermion stood for about a minute then howled,_

"_He's just busy, that's all. Momentai."_

_Rika pifted up her hand in a gesture of: Okay-I-Got-The-Damn-Point. Yeah, momentai._

_**iii**_

It's one of her first time in asking someone for help, feeling rather weird and stupid, she did the unthinkable. Not even Renamon would've guessed. Rika's doesn't fancy going to dances. It's just shaking butts and listening to some crappy music. Gasp. Although, this is one of the grand ball. Going to a private school isn't great as people would think however, she did expirence the private part.

The end-of-the-year dance was held in mid June, Rika hadn't attend a single dance so far. She thought it was pathetic, besides, if she was to go, who would she attend with?

Every upcoming dance, Rika would spat in her head: Who the hell invented dance? Who dance? It's lame from its name to its butt shaking. However, for this one-time special dance, she was forced to go. Forced. Rika's chocking up on her saliva.

Unlike her, Rika's mother was positively beaming from ear to ear.

Picking out pink dresses, purple shoes (Though purple is for homo), feeling foolish. As the night fell, a huge make-over from her lovely mother. Renamon could've sworn that her data-fied ribs cracked to pieces from the laughter she held inside. Rika just sent her a death glare.

She thought about asking someone.

Ryo?

_If she can ever find him._

Takato?

_If Jeri doesn't kill her first._

Until she got a thought about Henry.

Until he was just oh-too-busy-for-shit-like-dances.

"_Oh, sorry Rika, I'm busy..." _Just so simple.

Son of a bitch's probably babysitting his sister or washing dishes.

Well, whatever it was, it sure made her look like a fool. Turned down by some computer geek. Surprised her mom when she told her that she ain't going, no matter if the whole population in Tokyo's forcing her.

Her mom took that rather well.

"_Oh… Rika.."_

You can say she slept well that night.

_**iii**_

Rika walked home looking down that evening, passing girls in pink dresses, with purple shoes (Still for homos). She granted a muted sigh and continued walking. Why the hell is she so sad? It's just a stupid and lame dance, it's not like she wanted to go anyways… it's just that all the girls in her school, should sttend as it's her very _last_ dance. And maybe.. Rika thought to herself, it was better if she didn't go – it would make her look like a fool on the dance floor.

Feeling a bit better, she went contently back into her own self. Though the event of Henry turning her down wasn't very pleasant. What right does he have for turning _Rika _down? Who dares to turn her down? Although as much as Rika hated dancing , she personally wanted to go, to see what it really feels like – To be a girl.

Rika checked her watch: 4:24, sun's setting already. Didn't feel like going home yet. Arriving at the forest, sitting on the bench, where the statue of man is located. The water fountain seemed amazingly burnished. She was sure she almost smiled, feeling _just a little bit better_, Rika shut her eyes gradually, and rested.

Until –

"Hey,"

"What do you want?" Was her harsh retort.

"I see you didn't go to the dance."

"No shit, Sherlock.." She scroned.

"Sorry," Henry apologized.

"Aren't you busy doing your shit?"

"Yeah, but… I didn't see you at the dance." Henry repeated, "And thought you would be here."

"Good for you,"

"Hey – I'm really sorry, alright?" He said again, "If there is someway I can make up for it…"

"Just never mention it,"

"Uh… Alright," Henry blinked.

Two people sat in silence, Henry felt uncomportable, of course – You don't expect yourself to feel in the pink if you turned down some girl who asked nicely for you to go to the dance with her.

"_I'm asking this once, and don't expect I like you or something, but… Do you want to go to the dance with me?"_

Maybe, not so nice but still… It was kind of her to ask _him_.

"Wanna dance?" Henry asked out of the blue.

"Why? We're late. And I'm not in the mood."

"Your never in the mood," Henry commented, "I meant wanna dance _out here_?"

"You got to be joking," Rika hissed, "First, there are no crappy music, second, you were the one who turned _me_ down."

"Come on, one won't hurt, right?"

"I suck at dancing," Voicing the first time what's been troubling her before all school dances.

"I don't know how to dance, either. But I won't laugh at your or anything since I suck, too." Henry laughed.

Rika took his hand and both of them began dacing at a slow pace, either one of them said a word, only the sound of crickets and wind can be heard. Droplets of water dashing into the pond, Rika thought, if you listen closely, nature is playing a music.

"Didn't Terriermon talk to you yesterday?"

"..Yeah, how'd you know?"

"I see you weren't feeling very well after I said no, so I thought maybe T—"

"I thought I told you to drop it!" Rika snarled.

"Okay, okay…" Henry chuckled, "But, yeah… I told him to talk to you. So… What did he say?"

"Momentai," Rika replied blankly.

"Should've known,"

"I hate that word,"

"I think it's rather cute."

"You're Henry, of you you do."

He just laughed.

"It's his saying, can't blame him." Henry pressed.

"Mhmm…"

"Why'd you asked me to go to the dance instead Ryo?"

"It's impossible to find the guy,"

"That's not good,"

"No, really." A bucket of sarcasm washed over her tone.

While the two people not realizing that they've been dancing to nothing for almost an hour, it was Rika who broke out ending it first.

"I'd better go home," She said, "It's almost 8."

"Okay," Henry agreed, "That was a uh…"

"— Event that never happened," Rika finished.

"I was going to say something else but that'll work, too."

"Hm, whatever."

Rika didn't leave more than a cold shoulder when Henry had this side-way smile. And caught up to her.

"Tomorrow at five?"

"Momentai."

He was almost sure she had smiled.

--------------------

Fin.


End file.
